


This Too Shall Pass

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If everyone is the main character in their own story then it nobody's story ever really ends, does it?Three kids don't need a candidate for President, they need a loving adult.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	This Too Shall Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up babies, because this is a goddamned bitch of an unsatisfactory situation right now and I am denying reality as a way to accept reality. Does that make sense?

**

It didn't seem fair, but less than five days later they were planning to go back on the trail. Peter had good people wrapping up his campaign and negotiations were underway for a good portion of them to be folded into Biden's campaign regardless. Everybody got a month of insurance and salary no matter what happened. Chasten was at loose ends until they left to go promote Biden, a concept he was still trying to rush through the seven stages of grief to reach acceptance. 

Peter wasn't even going to return from the big Biden rally in Texas for a couple of hours. Chasten went to Target late that night, just because he could, and because he didn't want to go to sleep until Peter was back. He was too adrift, the ache in his chest from the grief of the campaign ending as abruptly as it did left him unable to focus. A half dozen people stopped him to let him know how much the campaign meant and how heart-broken they were at how it ended. 

“Peter's not done,” He reassured an elderly couple, standing in the sock aisle as they fretted for the future. “We'll be around for a while,” he told a couple of red-eyed teenagers stocking up on potato chips and 3-for-5 dollars candy. Going shopping after Peter stepped back was more emotionally fraught than going during the campaign. 

He wasn't quite ready to give a sales pitch for Biden yet, and he had enough tact and sense to mind his tongue. Chasten might know on a logical level that sacrificing everything on the alter of beating Trump really did mean sacrificing everything, but his petty heart wasn't ready to lead the rah-rah go-go elect uncle Joe chant. 

Peter always had been the better man. Chasten never claimed otherwise.

On an extremely hair-splitting level, the campaign's big tent had just expanded large enough to include Biden and... technically... be lead by Biden, but Biden was good for maybe two events, three weird-ass statements, and at least one cringingly awkward voter interaction a day. Peter considered it a day off if he did less than five townhalls, plus at least a dozen phone interviews. Everybody knew who was going to put in the hustle to take the White House.

Even Team Pete on Twitter had refused to give up their identity. Pete laughed, a bright, satisfied peal of humor, when he saw the sudden proliferation of 'Team Pete for Biden' badges floating around. It gave Chasten a warm fuzzy to know so many people were #TeamPete4life and fuck all the rest. Whatever had to happen next November. Anybody who thought politics was easy had had clearly never had to do it. Soulcraft and moral? Ha! Heartbreak and tears more like it. Peter did what he did not because it easy, not because it worked, because alliances hardly ever did, but because it was right, and right matters.

Chasten mused on how he was living in the dumbest timeline, with the hottest guy, and the cutest dogs, while he unpacked the groceries. There was a stack of mail on the counter their dog-sitter had brought in. Although they had all their house mail redirected to a PO box for security, and everybody was under orders not to touch any packages that might appear, some mail still made its way to the little mailbox on the porch. Most of it wasn't stamped. Pete had been here long enough half the town knew where he lived and were comfortable enough with just dropping off random shit, even if they didn't actually know Pete personally at all.

Their doorbell camera kept a tally of who came and went, in the event someone did something dickish, so Chasten didn't mind sorting through the letters. It was mostly junk and tone-deaf and overly-optimistic invitations, when a particularly nondescript business envelope from a state agency caught his eye. He opened it with suddenly trembling hands and idly noted it was dated that morning. He flipped the envelope over and examined it. It had a stamp, but didn't go through the mail. She had to have delivered it herself.

'Hello Pete and Chasten,

My sympathies on ending the campaign. I was rooting for you to go all the way. I am not sure if you want to proceed with an adoption at this time. The phone numbers I had for both of you no longer work, and I can't drop by the mayor's office anymore. The previous two letters I sent must have been lost in the mail. Can you please call me to discuss your plans? Anytime, day or night.' 

Evelyn McCreary,

Family Service Caseworker #8574739

Chasten looked at his phone. It was pushing eleven. He sent a text anyway, just his new number and a quick hello so she knew who it was. 

His phone rang two minutes later.

“Hello?” he answered, absolutely not expecting that. “Evelyn?”

“Hi Chasten, I am so glad to hear from you. Are you still willing to be an emergency placement family? Probably just a couple of days?”

“Yes, of course. I don't know what's happening next, but Peter doesn't need me on the trail like before. I mean, I was going to go back with him in a couple days but I don't have to go. We were going to get back in touch with you soon anyway-”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Evelyn cut him off. Dimly he could hear loud voices in the background. “I have a two year old, newborn, and six year old in need of an emergency shelter tonight until I can get in touch with some responsible adult family member.”

“What? Okay, I mean, sure, what's going on?” Chasten had to sit down.

“Mom and Mom's boyfriend had a fight, neighbor called the cops, cops saw kids and called me. They're both under the influence and the bf had a warrant. The kids are in okay shape. I'm taking them to the hospital for a quick intake exam and then I'll bring them by. Do you have diapers?”

“Uh, what, no. I can get some?” He kind of hated that came out like a question.

“Yeah, newborn size and toddler pull ups. Formula. If everything is okay I should be there between midnight and one. Maybe two. You're a life-saver.”

“Right. No problem. Uh, call me when you're on your way?”

“Sure thing.”

Chasten set his phone on the table carefully, head spinning. “Oh god.” He bolted upstairs. The guest room they had decorated with a young child in mind was still ready, bed still made. He didn't have a crib but they could improvise. He pulled the trundle bed out from under the other bed and quickly pushed it against the opposite wall. It only took a minute to make the bed with the happy cartoon ducky sheets that had made Pete smile, so Chasten had dropped them in their shopping cart without another word, how long ago was that? A year? Almost two?

Diapers... he needed diapers and formula and a little baby basket, what are they called- oh yeah Moses basket, and oh god he couldn't be buying all this at Target everybody knew who he was now. Twitter would die. Fuck it. He needed diapers. 

His fretting over causing a twitter meltdown was pointless. This close to midnight the cashier didn't even look at his face and he was in and out in ten minutes. Diapers, wipes, formula, bottles, and everything else could sort itself out in the morning. 

He got back at the nick of time. Evelyn shot him a text she was leaving the hospital, the kids were fine, but sleepy and hungry. That sent him on a tear to the cabinets. They had mac and cheese, thank god. He dropped a pot on the stove and started boiling water. Mac and cheese took barely any time at all. It was a testament to his mad mac and cheese skills that he was just dumping in some tuna for extra protein, Peter was a bad influence, when the doorbell rang. 

Dimly, Chasten could hear a baby cry. He opened the door. Evelyn, short and stern as always, gently ushered in two of the kids. She had the older girl by the hand and passed Chasten a mostly-asleep toddler. The baby was still in her car and bawling. Chasten's heart jumped into his throat as the little boy drooped his head against Chasten's shoulder and went back to sleep, loosely twining his arms around Chasten's neck. 

“This is Alice,” Evelyn indicated the older girl, with tangled, strawberry blonde hair and a Frozen T-shirt with the whole cast. Alice looked up at Chasten for one quick second and then looked past him into the house. 

“'Lo,” Alice muttered. She sucked her thumb and held onto Evelyn's hand. 

“Alice, this is Chasten. He's a teacher. He's going to look after you and your siblings until your mom is better. Is that okay?”

Alice looked up at him again and Chasten carefully balanced the boy on his hip as he squatted down to be on her level. He offered his free hand. “Hi Alice. It's nice to meet you. I have mac and cheese if you're hungry.”

She regarded his hand warily and he withdrew it. Her eyes flicked past him to the kitchen. “I'll get you bowl of mac and cheese in a sec," Chasten promised.

“The sleepy boy is Adonis-Royce, he just turned two. Alice is six and a half. I'll be right back with the baby. Be good for Chasten,” Evelyn admonished Alice and hurried down the steps to retrieve the baby, who'd slowed down from wails to choking sobs.

“Adonis-Royce and Alice. Those are nice names. C'mon, I'll get you that mac and cheese now.” He led the way to the dining room table. Alice, still side-eyeing the entire house, climbed up into a chair and waited patiently while Chasten filled a bowl for her. “Do you want some water? We don't have anything else, actually.” 

That wasn't strictly true but he was not offering Coke or Mountain Dew to a six year old at midnight. “I could make some orange juice but it's frozen now. It would take a few minutes.” Alice didn't answer, so ice water it was. He tossed the frozen can of concentrate into the sink anyway. They'd need it for the morning. 

Alice pursed her lips and carefully picked around the tuna until she decided she was hungry enough she didn't really care and dug into the bowl. Chasten regarded the sleeping tot in his arms for a moment. Waking him up to eat probably wouldn't be worth it, if he was so tired he could go from a car, to Evelyn, to him without really waking up.

Evelyn came in with the baby, who was desperately sucking on a pacifier and still fussing. She closed the door behind her with a firm click and joined them in the dining room. “This is Coraline. She's three months old. She'll need a bottle about every two hours. She's used to breast milk so don't be surprised if she doesn't really take to formula. Didn't you have dogs?”

“Yeah, they're in the yard. I'll bring them in later. Do you think he'll stay asleep if I go put him to bed?” 

“Chasten, he slept through his medical exam. He'll be fine.” 

Thus blessed, Chasten tiptoed up the stairs and carefully laid the toddler, Adonis-Royce, what a name for such a little guy, in the smaller trundle bed. He was already barefooted and Chasten wasn't going to worry about pjs right now. He turned on the Thomas the Tank Engine night light and left the hall light on. Chasten was halfway back down the stairs before he remembered one more thing and went back to the hall closet to get the baby gate out and set it up, just in case Adonis was a sleep walker.

Downstairs Alice was just finishing her dinner and her eyes were drooping. Evelyn had set the baby on the counter and held her with one hand while she mixed up a bottle with the other hand. She handed Chasten the bottle when he walked back in the room. 

“I expect you can handle it from here? Got diapers? Wipes? Baby bed?”

“Yes, I think we're set.” Chasten scooped up the baby and set her in the crook of his arm. He fell into the natural sway of any caring adult when holding a baby and gently offered her the bottle. Evelyn looked at him fondly for a moment. 

“I think you're set. I'll call you tomorrow with an update.” 

“Of course. Oh, school. Alice, are you in school?” 

Alice nodded glumly. “My backpack is at home. I don't have my homework. I'm going to get in trouble.”

“I'm a teacher,” Chasten said, “I'll talk to your teacher and get it excused for now, okay?” He promised her it would be okay. 

She didn't see very reassured. He walked Evelyn back to the door as she filled him with school info. “I'll call the school and explain in the morning. If she's here longer than a day then you'll have to take her.”

“Not a problem,” Chasten reassured her. “I can handle it.” 

Evelyn waved goodbye and pulled away from the curb right as an Uber pulled up. Peter hopped out with his briefcase in one hand. Chasten could see the puzzled expression on his face as he walked up to the porch and noticed the nursing baby in his arms. “So, funny story-” Chasten started to explain, then stopped. 

Peter regarded him fondly and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do,” he said in a fake Cuban accent. “I leave you alone for twelve hours and you already got a baby? You work fast. How did you get a baby?”

“It's not that simple, oh, this is Alice.” Chasten introduced them. Alice was still at the table even though she was done eating and had refused seconds. “Um, roll with it, Peter. Alice, this is Peter. Peter, Alice.” 

“'Lo,” she said, idly spinning her spoon on the table and leaving a faint cheesy circle behind. 

“Are you ready to go to bed Alice? Do you want to take a shower? Or a bath?” 

Alice yawned. “No.” 

“Okay then. Here, I'll show you your bedroom.” Chasten led the way up the stairs. He could see Peter noting the baby gate was set up and was just waiting for the pointedly raised eyebrow once Peter noticed there was another child sleeping in the room already.

It was a double-raised eyebrow and Chasten manfully ignored him while he showed Alice the bathroom and offered her an old t-shirt to sleep in. She took it and disappeared into the bathroom and Chasten braced himself. 

“So there's three of them?”

“I would make a joke about your math skills but it's late and I'm tired. Evelyn brought them. They've had a longer night than we've had.”

His expression softened, “Oh. I see. I'll go let the dogs in. Where is this tiny one sleeping?” 

Chasten looked around before sheepishly admitting he hadn't got that far yet. The moses basket was still in the box in their bedroom where he'd dropped it earlier, along with the other stuff. “It's been a busy two hours.” 

Peter sidled in close and kissed him again before whispering softly. “I would say something romantic now... but somebody needs a new diaper.” Chasten wrinkled his nose.

Peter slipped away to let the dogs in while Chasten dealt with the diaper. A folded towel on their bed served well enough for a changing table. He set the baby in the very center of their bed while he grimly ripped at the excessive packaging around the Moses basket.

The baby was too young to do more than wave her arms and legs around. There was no way she could fall off the bed. He kept an eye on her anyway.

Alice appeared in the door of his room. “Why do you have little steps to your bed?” She asked, rubbing at her eyes.

“We have an old dog named Buddy. You'll meet him in a minute. He has trouble getting on the bed. Do you want a story?”

She nodded her head yes so Chasten gathered up Coraline, led Alice back to her room and tucked her in. It took approximately three pages into 'Goodnight Moon' before she was out. Her brother never stirred, not even when Buddy and Truman came bounding into the room sniffing everything. 

They were good dogs and came away when Peter hissed at them from the doorway. Chasten followed them out, and noted Peter had reset the baby gate. The whole time he'd kept the baby in the crook of his arm. She sucked on her fingers and regarded them with the serious expression only babies could muster.

Peter disappeared for a moment and returned wearing jammies, which he normally only wore to bed if they were expecting to be seen by early-morning staffers. “Let me hold her,” Peter said, reaching for the baby. “Go get cleaned up.”

Chasten passed her over and Peter gently shushed her fussing at being disturbed. He took a moment to take in the sight of Peter with the baby and his heart clinched. Chasten ducked into their bathroom and pulled on some baggy gym shorts and a soft cotton t-shirt before sliding under the blankets. 

Coraline didn't seem ready to sleep yet so Pete was still sitting up and holding her, studying her face and gently tracing her fingers. “She's so tiny,” he said, quietly. “How long do we have them?”

“A few days maybe. Maybe only tomorrow.” Chasten filled him in on the few details he had. “I know this won't help my baby fever, but they need us.”

“I'm not objecting. We can be here for them as long as they need us. I was just a bit surprised when I got home and saw you'd acquired a baby though.” 

“I could tell, your face-” Chasten giggled with relief. “She's falling asleep now. Let me take her. It's not safe to cosleep.” 

Peter rolled his eyes but passed her over. Chasten was able to settle her down in her in the basket and then, quietly, tackled Peter and pressed him back into the mattress with a deep, needy kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I bawled all day yesterday. I bawled some of this morning. I went through the seven stages of grief twice before lunch. We could have HAD IT ALL and it's going to take a hell of a lot to make up for it.
> 
> Pete better get VP or SecState or I will fucking riot.


End file.
